dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Distillery District
The Distillery District is an area of Dunwall by the Wrenhaven River, designated area 72 N85 by the City Watch. It is named after the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery, a known gang territory. Like most areas in Dunwall, it was affected by the Rat Plague and became rundown during the crisis. Details The Distillery District is a semi-industrial, semi-residential area of Dunwall. The docks allow for goods transport both legal and extralegal, which itself makes it an ideal place for smuggling activities. Rails go through the district from the bridge to the district between Drapers Ward and the Old Waterfront, to Holger Square and the Golden Cat pleasure house further west and south. Security checkpoints were placed on the way to the Office of the High Overseer, the Overseers' headquarters in Dunwall. The distillery itself sits in the center of the district and was by 1837 the territory of the up and coming Bottle Street Gang. Security in the district was increased after Corvo Attano took out High Overseer Campbell for the Loyalist Conspiracy. Patrols were increased, both on ground and on balconies, with Officers joining the lower ranks in their patrol. A newly installed watchtower fires at any intruder coming from the docks. Granny Rags' apartment will be locked up (although she can be found elsewhere). Depending on whether or not Corvo saved Griff in his first visit to the area, the latter will still be there, peddling his wares, or he can be encountered as a hostile weeper. Members of Daud's assassins will also prowl along the rooftops and balconies. There will be a distinct lack of citizens on the streets and a more tightly controlled band of neutral Bottle Street Gang thugs lurking along the back alleys, as well as more weepers. Despite the efforts of Empress Emily Kaldwin to quell criminality in Dunwall, the Distillery District remains a den for smugglers a decade after the end of the Rat Plague. Areas John Clavering Boulevard The main street in the Distillery District, Clavering Boulevard goes through the district from the north bridge then forks to Holger Square and the Golden Cat, with large gates on each side. This is the only access through the district patrolled by the City Watch. The slum side of the district neighboring the distillery is usually ignored by the City Watch, who only defend the checkpoints, leaving the side streets to the control of the gangs. On the other side of the checkpoint, there are many more guards patrolling the upper-class housing, showing much more of a preference in defending those of some worth to Hiram Burrows, the Lord Regent, than to those who have less to their name. A few civilians walk by the slum and side streets, but avoid Bottle Street itself to not be harassed by the gang. The Bitterleaf Almshouse is a rare example of the help once provided to this district's poorest inhabitants. The only defenses in the area are poorly-protected walls of light to separate the slums from the upper-class buildings located along the boulevard. The only guards here will be Lower Guards and City Watch Guards. Hostile Bottle Street thugs can be found prowling the alleys. Offices of Dr. Galvani By 1837, the medical offices and residence of the eminent Doctor Galvani were located on John Clavering Boulevard. Galvani later moved to the Tower District, hoping for more security after being victim of several robberies. Despite Galvani's absence during the Rat Plague, it was well maintained and guarded. Art Dealer's Apartment Facing the Offices of Dr. Galvani is the art gallery and residence of Bunting, a well-known art dealer. By 1837, the art dealer's apartment is run-down on the inside and has no electric lighting, Bunting himself refuging himself at the Golden Cat. In addition, it has been invaded by rats and Bottle Street thugs after Bunting's fortune. A majority of the art is missing, save for a few paintings by Anton Sokolov, one stored away in the gallery's vault. Dunwall Whiskey Distillery The infamous Dunwall Whiskey Distillery is the headquarters of the Bottle Street Gang and their bootleg plague elixir operation. It was taken over from the older Hatters Gang following a violent street war between both gangs. Golden Cat Because of the Pendleton twins' stay at the pleasure house during the Rat Plague, the area surrounding the Golden Cat is much more patrolled by the City Watch. As such, it appears less rundown than the rest of the district, despite being no nearby shops opened or civilians walking by. Notable inhabitants *Granny Rags – resides in a run-down apartment on Endoria Street. *Bunting – an art dealer who owns an apartment and gallery on John Clavering Boulevard. *Doctor Galvani – a physician and vivisectionist who resides on John Clavering Boulevard. *Slackjaw – leader of the Bottle Street Gang. *Griff – a black market merchant, who runs a curio shop on Bloodox Way. Trivia *The Bitterleaf Almshouse, an asylum, workhouse, and orphanage that was closed due to the effects of the plague, was slated to originally be featured as the prime location of a mission in Dishonored, but the idea was scrapped.PC Gamer Magazine – November 2011 Gallery Distillery Distict.jpg|The Distillery District as it shows up on the loading screen. distillery district night.png|The Distillery District upon Corvo's arrival. Clavering bridge.jpg|The Distillery District during the daytime. distillery district1.png|The Distillery District after the new watchtower is installed. Docks.png|A signpost near the docks. Dragon.png|A relief of a dragon-like creature atop the first wall of light. Galvani.png|The Galvani Residence. Curio Shop Sign.png|A sign pointing to Griff's Curio Shop. Griffcurioshop.png|Griff's Curio Shop. Billboard2.png|A billboard near Griff's Curio Shop. Fish Monger.png|A fish monger sign next to the shop in which Griff was held. Bitterleaf Almshouse.png|The Bitterleaf Almshouse. distillery district01.png|A sign for Bottle Street. Wall of light.jpg|Wall of light on John Clavering Boulevard. Passage HS.png|Various signs on Clavering Boulevard. Clavering Boulevard.png|John Clavering Boulevard. Clavering2.png|John Clavering Boulevard in daylight. distillery clavering 1.jpg|Top view of John Clavering Boulevard. distillery clavering bridge 1.jpg|John Clavering Boulevard bridge entrance. Bridges Wrenhaven2.png|A destroyed bridge near the docks. Rocks 02 1.jpg|A view of the underside of the bridge. distillery endoria 1.jpg|Endoria Street. Endoria Street3.png|Endoria Street in daylight. distillery granny house 1.jpg|Granny Rags' house. Poster Cluster5.png|A poster cluster in Endoria Street. distillery distillery 1.jpg|The Dunwall Whiskey Distillery entrance. distillery bloodox 1.jpg|Bloodox Way. Blood Ox Way.png|Bloodox Way, alternate view. Bloodox Way3.png|Bloodox Way in daylight. distillery bottle 1.jpg|Bottle Street. distillery bottle 2.jpg|Bottle Street alternate view. Rocks 02 2.jpg|The steep walls of Bottle Street. Bottle Street2.png|Bottle Street, near the distillery entrance. Gaff Street.png|Gaff Street. Gaff Street4.png|The corner of Bottle Street and Gaff Street in the daytime. Captains Chair2.png|The Captain's Chair Hotel located in the Distillery District. distillery holger 1.jpg|Holger Square entrance. distillery golden cat 1.jpg|The Golden Cat entrance. DunwallArea72N85Map.jpg|Map of the district. Distillery Distict Map.jpg|An aerial map of the district. References es:Barrio de la destilería ru:Винный квартал pl:Dzielnica Destylarni it:Distretto della Distilleria zh:酿酒厂区 Category:Dishonored Locations Category:Districts Category:Comics Locations